In tools of this kind is the operating lever, when the tool is in its position of use, located under the hand of the user, which better corresponds to the width of the user's open hand, and which, among other things, has the advantage that the operating lever may be readily reached and grasped with the longest fingers of the hand even in the maximally open position of the tool.
A tool of this kind, equiped with crimping die, and provided with a so-called motion compelling mechanism for preventing premature interruption of the second carrier means' operative motion is e.g. described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,445 to G. J. Filia. Said mechanism comprises a spring-affected pawl which is pivotally mounted on the operating lever and engages a rachet which is arranged on a separate bell-crank lever.
Both said levers are for adjusting purposes mounted on an eccentric middle part of a pivot pin which is anchored in the tool body with its two concentric terminal parts.